


Might as Well Kill Me

by pderdy



Series: Trash college AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, baked alaska, slight dubcon, trash college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super smutty baked alaska. Slightly dubcon. Excuse Plot: Neo's a substitute teacher for one of Yang's classes. Neo made Yang stay after class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as Well Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes its me pd. i properly edited the ultimate trash fic i made (also the first ever proper fanfic ive ever made in my life hahahawoah it speaks volumes about me. i spent most of my internet lifetime making strictly oc content.) that i posted a while ago to my main tumblog http://god-empress.tumblr.com
> 
> my rwby fanart/fandom blog is http://purplederptor.tumblr.com
> 
> i ended up running a mile with the excuse plot though and the trash college au is born. it's basically rwbies in the mundane modern world with more down-to-earth motivations: so they went from being heroic in canon to just being selfish humans, hence trash.
> 
> it's gonna be smut with plot. my favorite genre. mostly oneshots like this one. enjoy!

Neo's a substitute teacher and Yang isnt exactly very diligent - she's in college for the sports scholarship. There's minimum attendance though so she has to come to class at least half the time, so.

 _Usually this class, what was the subject again?_ Yang couldn't give enough shits about it. She took literature for her undergrad exactly because it's possible to skate through and graduate easily by having someone else write her thesis for her. Well, this class usually had this tall-ass guy docent who'd just come in, write on the whiteboard, say a few things, and leave? Yang nearly did a spittake when this tiny, _tiny_. Fancy little lady. Walked in and wrote on the board that she's substituting. Mute, apparently. Well.

Yang would usually sit in a corner and play with her phone until role call, and then waltz out, right? Not this time. One, this substitute teacher is too attractive not to ogle at, two, she's not very intimidating at all, and three, she's just substituting! So a friendship or something more wouldn't be awkward, like, at all. Today, Yang Xiao Long the delinquent wrestler extraordinaire would sit on the frontmost row.

The plan goes like this: ask all the dumb questions, try to ask where she's from, get her number. Well, that's the plan, anyway. You know how plans are. Because, the tiny, what was that earlier, oh - Ms. Neo Politan - she just won't take Yang's shit. But it seems that Yang's looking like she succeeded at her goal even if she never accomplished any of the objectives on the way?

Part of it because Ms. Neo had to write everything on the board because she's mute and not everyone in the class can sign well, so bantering got far more annoying than it should've been. After a few couple of dumb questions from someone who clearly didn't study at all and lots of subtly discouraging gestures from the lecturer, Neo started ignoring Yang so she stopped trying and class went on as it usually did. Like with the usual docent. In complete silence. Except Yang stayed until the end of it.

Man. Class sure got awkward. A mute substitute teacher. Wow. Why'd she have to be so hot though - Yang wasn't sure if today's a lucky or an unlucky day. Everyone relaxed and started packing when they saw Neo write in big cursive lowercaps in the middle of the board, " _dismissed_ ".

But! Yang noticed,

" _ms. xiao long, stay a while after class._ "

on a corner of the middle board.

So, everyone save for Yang, it seems. Who sat still, twiddling her thumbs. "Uh, alright ma'am, so what's this gonna be?" Neo's replies are quickly written on the board, efficiently erased and replaced, " _you were very disruptive to class earlier._ " "Yeah, uh, I might've caught on to how bad an idea that was too late..." " _yes. what was that though? idea?_ "

Neo tapped on the ' _idea_ ' she just wrote with the butt of the marker she's holding, and put her other hand on her waist. "Uh," Yang blinked, "Well I just thought it'd be cool if we got to... Hang out, like. Out of class..." Neo wouldn't stop staring at her. Oh god. Yang trailed off at the end, the flames of aint-afraid-of-nuthin in her soul doused by this tiny adorable woman standing before her. _What the hell, that ain't right, this wasn't how it's supposed to go_ , she thought. Before Yang could say anything else, Neo wiped the board again and " _so you're basically asking me out._ "

"Uhm. I guess."

Yang expected a reply from Neo but she approached her and put the marker down on a nearby table instead. Yang kept staring at her, utterly confused, eyes widening when Neo's hand cupped her chin and made her look up, straight into a pair of deep brown eyes. Yang flustered, managing a gasp of confusion and excitement mixed together, and Neo sneered down at her before she pulled her hand away and turned away from Yang towards her bag, about to start packing.

Yang stared for a second too long before she swallowed and stammered, "W-wait! That was. I mean. Uh. Don't go yet. Do you--? Are you?" Neo turned around to look at Yang again and tilted her head inquiringly. Yang, furiously blushing, gestured at herself. Neo sighed and grabbed the marker again, twirling towards the board to " _interested? was that it?_ " Yang stayed in silence and nodded, thinking to herself, what the fuck. She's toying with me. How did this even happen.

Neo smirked coyly at her before turning towards the board again, " _well. this isn't highschool, but you deserve a punishment, no?_ " then she stepped away from the board again. Yang had to read it twice over before her eyes widened again and her lips formed a silent _o_. Neo stopped right in front of her, looming over her, and Yang's brain finally realized just what Ms. Neo could've possibly meant by punishment. The complete silence of the cold room was completely lost on her, with blood and steam pounding in her ears and radiated body heat coalescing around her.

This was her goal, yeah! But it isn't the semifinals yet and the endgame boss is here already - normally she'd roll her eyes at such a fail on words, an inside joke with herself, but her eyes are rebelling against her, staring at Ms. Neo's, just like... Just like they're about to make love. Hate. Fuck. This is fucked up. _Fuck yes._

Yang stopped thinking when Neo pulled her up by the collar, lips and teeth brushing against hers for a moment before she dragged her out of her seat and forwards, Yang exhaling more air than she usually would when she got up and struggled to follow, back bent like this - such a height difference but look who's manhandling who here - somehow Neo had footworked around her and put her back towards the board, pushing her against it.

Neo let her collar go only to put both hands on her shoulders, pulling her down, easily because her knees buckled and gave way and Yang slid slowly to the floor, Neo pressing in for a passionate kiss when Yang's face was of appropriate height and followed her down, on her knees to straddle Yang, breaking the kiss to nuzzle her neck and tug at the buttons of her shirt; they gave easily because Yang's ample bosom had been stretching them apart almost all day.

Neo took her time, playful smirk giving way for a small flash of teeth - highly amused, Yang noted - slowly tugging at Yang's bra, pausing to slap Yang's hand away when she tried to reach for the button on Neo's overcoat "Oh, uh, alright, I see. Sorry." before she resumed, exposing Yang's breasts, circling and lightly flicking her nipples, making Yang squirm and gasp and buck her hips

"U-uh, so, we're--" Yang cut herself off with a throaty grunt when Neo pinched one of her nipples, "... You're teasing me." Neo blinked slowly to confirm, and Yang breathed out airily, closing her eyes and started panting. "A-am I supposed to beg until... Or something? o-or..." Neo narrowed her eyes at Yang, her smirk widening, before lowering herself to nip and graze her teeth and pepper light kisses at Yang's neck. "Ohh-hhh my god. What was th... That supposed to mean." Neo replied by biting her, hard, in the neck.

Yang's breath hitched and her hips bucked again. Neo pulled away to look at her, eyes glinting, "... Oh shit. I was s-supposed to hiss in pain and flinch, wasn't I. ... But I... Forgot..." Yang caught a glimpse of a devilish grin before Neo started trailing bites down Yang's neck and chest, a few of them breaking skin - small, sharp teeth - and Yang bunched her knuckles, finding no purchase on the floor tiles, feeling herself ruin her panties. "Fffuck."

Neo pressed against her, hands gripping Yang's hips to help with balance as she lowered herself a bit more so her tongue can reach Yang's nipples, "Bloop, hh-hoohoo--" only to shudder and moan when Neo bit it, just hard enough to jolt, painful enough to discourage Yang from doing that again and, at the same time, make her stomach clench to contain the coiling heat. That's it, Yang's crossed the line. She's in _not really okay but really hot_ territory now. She did it. Ms. Neo shoved her past it. So she might as well try.

Remembering her hands, Yang reached for her own jeans, unbuttoning it. Neo continued her ministrations, seeming like she didn't notice Yang's fingers trying to slip into her panties... Only to pull her hands away and up, pushing them towards the wall aside her head, Neo's graceful grip sapping away Yang's desire to struggle against it. "Hnff." was all Yang could manage before Neo kissed her again, long and deep, leaving her hungering for air when she finally pulled away.

Yang looked up at her, eyes watering from pent up lust and self-pity, while Neo looked back coldly, lips thinned - the smirk still lingering at the edges - as she thought. Yang noticed and swallowed, what's next. Is it my doom? And Neo appeared to have decided. She pulled Yang's hands up, put them together, and held them both with one hand while the other reached down, drawing a trail of scratches from Yang's clavicles down to her stomach, stopping to rest and push at her lowest set of the eight packs just before her panties.

Neo drank in the sight of Yang quivering under her, breath ragged from containing the lust that's threatening to burn her and the whole campus alive, and rubbed her hand all the way down; over, not under the thin piece of fabric soaked with sweat and slick. Yang whimpered at the motion, crying out quietly when Neo's hand cupped her entrance and flicked her bean with a thumb. Trailing into a deep guttural moan before struggling to speak out. "P-please. You're killing me."

Neo's expression exclaimed that yes, she is, and she pressed two of her lithe fingers against Yang's quivering core, the panties between causing friction and making Yang cry out, a long, quiet howl, like it was caught in her throat but managed to escape. Yang inhaled, hitching twice to coincide with her hips bucking against Neo's hand, and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please--" Neo shifted her hand to grind it against Yang, the soak starting to seep through the fabric. Yang whimpered and moaned in agony, muscles all tense from trying to keep still.

Yang could've just fought out of it easily but that isn't as hot as this. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten at the thought, her legs flexing, but Neo noticed and removed her hand. Yang groaned in protest and tried pushing her hips up, but Neo pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her, smelling her own arousal spattered all over Neo's hand. Yang caught her breath, started to unwind, but her arousal never waned past a certain point; her head, her chest, and her belly throbbed and pounded.

She dared to look up at Neo, desperate lilac eyes meeting laughing deep brown. _She's absolutely, definitely ruining me_ , Yang thought, as Neo trailed her hand down again, cupping Yang's chin, neatly trimmed nails grazing against her neck, scratching down her chest and stomach all over again, making Yang consider getting murdered a slightly better option for half a second when lithe fingers pressed against her entrance again.

It repeated like that; Neo pulled away when Yang started tensing, the cycles growing shorter as it went on. The last couple times lasted mere seconds, Yang having been reduced to a trembling pile of shambles, wracked by choked sobs and drenched in sweat, hair sticking all over face, tears and saliva dripping down her chin. Neo reveled in the sight of it. There aren't any more classes using this room for the rest of the day, and it's... Four hours? Before the building closes. So much more fun to be had.

Yang hadn't got off even once, and it's been god knows how long. Neo let her catch her breath before getting up from her lap and used both hands to pull her up. Yang had to do most of the lifting herself, with trembling legs, and almost fell back down when Neo started tugging her forwards. She was lead on, taking shaky steps towards a table, Neo letting her hands go only to step aside, behind, and shove Yang forward in a swift motion.

Yang fell forward, catching herself with her hands before her chin could hit the table, but her chest did and it knocked the air out of her. Neo pulled her pants and undies down, and before she could find the strength to get up; arms still tingling from being held up for so long, Neo's fingers entered her, making her arms give. She turned her head aside, cheek pushed against the table as she wailed waveringly and spread her legs instinctively.

Neo had just rubbed at and pumped into her for a few seconds, thumb pressed against her clit, as rough, deep, and hard as those small lithe fingers can go, and she came. Yang cried, the sound coming out quite loudly despite her attempt to hold it in, from deep in her throat. The table's metal legs creaked as it shook from her thrashing as Neo added another finger in and repeatedly curled and twisted them inside her, making her ride out the result of earlier's hellish build-up.

It took Yang almost a minute to come down from it, her body falling limp and slightly shaking from how hard her heart was beating. Neo stopped to listen at her breathing, removing her hand after collecting as much of Yang's slick as she could to flick it at her face. Most of it landed in her mouth, gaping from hungering for air, making her swallow and cough as she choked on a bit of it. Just as she took in a breath in between all the coughing, though, Neo started fingerfucking her again, roughly, and she would've doubled over if it weren't for the table straining to carry her; she wailed, overwhelmed by the stimuli, tensing and clenching and grappling the table with all her strength as Neo pushed deeper.

Yang kept thrashing and moaning, utterly electrified, until Neo stopped. She sighed in relief, thinking it to be over, only to be proven wrong when Neo shoved her aside with surprising strength, drawing it from the ground with a stance to roll her onto her back, making her lie on the table next to it - one in better condition, apparently, because it didn't creak - and she has to use what little remained of her strength to push herself up, lest the weight of her legs make her slide down and fall from it.

It wasn't wide enough though, so her head had to hang back, and she gasped in surprise when Neo ducked under and stood back up between her legs, a forearm pressing down on her lower belly to prevent her from thrashing around too hard and toppling the table over. The new position only amplified the jolt of being overstimulated, making Yang feel like she imploded over and over again; she found no relief when it started to subside because she could feel the ever-so-familiar knot tightening in her stomach by then.

She pulled her head up to swallow and look at Neo, voice raw partly from exertion and having so many noises wrung out of her, "How are you... How did..." and all she saw through the covering of mussed up hair was a very smug smile before her back started to arch and her neck gave, throwing her head back, eyes rolling so only the whites show as she came again with a hoarse scream. She rode it out for a while, but Neo didn't stop even after it subsided, and the implosions came back.

Yang cried out, the howl mixing with her words as she begged, "Nhnnoooo! Stop! Pleaase--" but they seemed to fall on deaf ears. Neo didn't let her go, not after Yang cried and pleaded her to, begged her to stop, only doing so a while after Yang was crying and sobbing. She removed her forearm so she could wipe her hand on Yang's skin there, and lightly caressed her exposed thighs before ducking under her legs again, under and across the table this time with ease thanks to being so tiny. Neo got up next to Yang's head, gently putting a hand on her cheek, tussling aside the stray locks of hair sticking to her face while the other hand reached for a chair and dragged it over to put it right under Yang's head.

By the time Yang had stopped crying and caught her breath, she opened her eyes to see Neo looming above her, kneeling on top of the chair, unbuckling her belt. Neo then unbuttoned her leather jeans and pulled it down, a string of drip drawn from her pussy to her panties, right in front of Yang's face; that's when something clicked in Yang's head and Neo smiled down at Yang like she had just won and is being handed the prize, letting out a soft, soundless sigh as she leaned her hips forward and pressed her entrance against Yang's face, smearing slick all over her nose, hands pressing down on her shoulders to help with balance.

Yang pulled herself up the table a bit more so she wouldn't need to strain her neck positioning her mouth over Neo's pussy - it's impossible to breathe with her nose buried and she figured it's best to satisfy Neo as soon as possible - to start licking and lapping, sloppily at first but Neo guided her by rocking her hips and digging her nails in whenever Yang strayed away from what she liked, and soon a deluge of cum poured over Yang's face to let her know, because Neo came soundlessly.

Neo didn't pull away until Yang had lapped it all up. Then, she put her pants back on, quietly getting down from the chair. Yang stayed on the table, resting, listening to what sounded like quiet screeching of marker on the whiteboard, and said nothing as Neo gathered her belongings and opened the door to walk out the room. It took a while of listening to herself breathe before Yang stopped sweating and started thinking again, noticing how, now that the thrill has ended, the scratches and bite wounds all over her had started to burn.

When she finally sat up, she saw what would've been a completely empty board if it weren't for the phone number in neat handwriting.

 


End file.
